Video content (e.g., television broadcasts, pay-per-view (PPV) content, video-on-demand (VOD) content, etc.) may be delivered and selected in several ways. For example, television channels may be broadcast to users. Traditionally, television broadcasts have been viewed on televisions sets. More recently, users have been offered the ability to view television broadcasts on other devices, such as desktop computers, portable computers, and portable communication devices.
Content owners may wish to place limits on how a user is allowed to view video content. For example, certain content may only be available to subscribers of a certain “premium” channel or other service. As another example, some subscribers may be given immediate access to certain content while other subscribers, such as those subscribing to a more basic level of service, may be required to wait a certain time period before being able to view the content.
Certain video content, such as live television broadcasts, may be subject to interruptions from the emergency alert system (EAS). The EAS is a national public warning system that requires broadcasters, cable television systems, wireless cable systems, satellite digital audio radio service (SDARS) providers, and direct broadcast satellite (DBS) providers to provide the communications capability to address the public during a national emergency. The EAS is also used by state and local authorities to deliver important emergency information, such as AMBER alerts and weather information targeted to specific areas.